Mirror Accords
The Mirror Accords make up a mutual defense pact via PEACE treaty between the Confederacy of Independent States and The Order of Halsa. They were signed on May 25, 2009, the day of the CIS's Declaration of Rebirth and marked the first treaty signed by the CIS since its rebirth. Mirror Accords Preamble The Order of Halsa and Confederacy of Independent States: Aiming at the achievement of a just, lasting and comprehensive peace; Aspiring to develop friendly relations and co-operation between them; Seeking a pathway that will lead to full and frank communication between them; Desiring to ensure lasting security for both Alliances and in particular to avoid espionage and the threat or use of force between them; Deciding to establish peace between them in accordance with these Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication; Have agreed as follows: Article I - Establishment of Peace Peace is hereby established between The Order of Halsa and Confederacy of Independent States (the "signatory alliances") effective from the exchange of the instruments of ratification of these protocols. Article II - Sovereignty Both of the signatory alliances and their respective member nations recognize and will respect each other's sovereignty and political independence. They recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their respective alliances. They will develop good neighborly relations of co-operation between them to ensure lasting security. They will refrain from espionage and the threat or use of force against each other and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means. Article III - Communication In signing these protocols, both signatory alliances recognize that full and frank communication is the foundation for a strong and enduring relationship and that there is mutual benefit for both alliances when open communication between them is maintained. To that end, both signatory alliances agree to productive two-way inter-alliance communication: * a.) The signatory alliances agree that whenever a situation arises which involves provisions within these protocols or other issues of mutual concern; there shall be full and frank communication between the signatory alliances. * b.) The signatory alliances shall encourage and promote effective methods of dispute resolution between the signatory alliances and their respective member nations. * c.) The signatory alliances commit to frequent and recurring dialog on each others forums and IRC channels. This commitment is based on the view that open access to each others communication channels is essential to the rapid and efficient inter-alliance communication. This shall include communication at the alliance leadership level where on an as needed basis, representatives of the highest decision making bodies of the signatory alliances will jointly meet to discuss issues of mutual concern. This shall be in addition to routine diplomatic communications and the regular communication between normal member nations. * d.) Government members of both signatory alliances will receive operator status in each other's public IRC channels. Article IV - Overt Hostile Activities Neither signatory alliance will knowingly engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other signatory alliance without formal, written permission from the other signatory alliance. Neither signatory alliance shall endorse, fund, approve or engage in military action against the other signatory alliance. If an individual member nation of either signatory alliance is found in violation of this article, it shall be directed to offer peace and reparations equivalent to 1.5 times the total damages inflicted. Though not required, defending nations shall be encouraged to defer reprisal actions until a diplomatic solution can be reached. * a.) Should the offending member nation of a signatory alliance refuse to offer peace and agree on reparations terms, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. * b.) If a signatory alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article V - Covert Hostile Activities Neither signatory alliance shall knowingly endorse, fund, approve or engage in espionage or other covert action against the other signatory alliance. Both signatory alliances agree not to actively or passively recruit member nations of the other alliance for the purpose of committing espionage. If either signatory alliance collects intelligence regarding a security breach or a credible threat concerning the other signatory alliance, the acquiring signatory alliance will convey all pertinent information in their possession to the other signatory alliance. * a.) Should a member nation of a signatory alliance violate this article, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. * b.) If a signatory Alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article VI - Reciprocal Defense In signing these protocols, the signatory alliances agree to militarily defend each other if either signatory alliance is militarily attacked by a foreign power. In the event that one of the signatory alliances has a conflict of interests with multiple reciprocal defense agreements, the only option for said signatory alliance shall be to declare a state of neutrality. Article VII - Recovery Aid In the event of conflict involving only one of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, the non-combatant signatory alliance shall encourage its individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliance. In the event of conflict involving both of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, both signatory alliances shall encourage its individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliances regardless of alliance membership. Article VIII - Civility Both signatory alliances shall be resolute in their insistence that their respective members remain polite and civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums and other public venues. Article IX - Ratification These protocols shall be ratified by both signatory alliances in conformity with their respective procedures. Article X - Termination Either signatory alliance may terminate this compact at any time by providing the other signatory alliance with a 48 hour notice of intent to terminate. This compact is automatically terminated when either signatory alliance violates Article IV,V or VI of this compact. Signed for The Order of Halsa Lenard, High Magistrate General Sonlar, Vice Magistrate Bossface, Minister of External Affairs Calixo, Minister of Defense Rarunner91, Minister of Finance Assyra, Minister of Admissions Signed for the Confederacy of Independent States Sir Parry, High Chancellor Zocane, High Magistrate Gen Beagle, Prime Minister Earl McMann, Minister of Internal Affairs External links * Official Public Announcement * Official CIS Announcement * Official TOH Announcement Category:The Order of Halsa Category:Treaties